I Found a Boy
by toofargone93
Summary: A song on the radio reminds Lisbon of her gorgeous consultant on her drive home for the office. Lyrics from 'I found a boy' by Adele.


**Hey Fanfiction! Well I was listening to 'I found a boy' by the amazing Adele and this sort of just popped into my head. I actually think the song is about falling in love with someone else (?) but I took the first verse and here is my first shot at a song fic! **

**I hope its not too bad, excuse any errors, it was kind of just typed and then posted!  
>Disclaimer: I, Amy, do not own The Mentalist, its characters or the music of Adele. (though I would love it all!) <strong>

**Anyway, let me know what you think about it. Now I am getting used to fanfiction and everything, your encouragement would be amazing! **

Teresa Lisbon sat behind the wheel of her SUV on her way home from the office, rather late for a Friday night. What an exciting life I live, though Lisbon as she absentmindedly leant down and changed the radio station. One song ended and the next began. She turned up the volume and just listened, letting something else fill her mind other than her curly blonde haired, deep blue eyed, pain in he ass but oh-so attractive consultant for a change.

_I thought I told you, he'd be home soon_

Teresa let the slow, relaxing rhythm on the song over come her and turned her attention to the familiar road in front of her.

_Couldn't help myself, you're too good to be true. _

With this Lisbon laughed, Patrick Jane couldn't stay out of her head for more than a single minute. To good to be true was an underestimation. That man couldn't get more attractive or charming, though he would have enough emotion baggage to counterbalance it thought Lisbon and she smirked once more.

_I fall short each time, _

Well this just hit the nail on the head. Lisbon knew she didn't stand a chance. But a girl can dream right?

_Every time he ain't here, _

One thing about Patrick Jane she had come to know, and secretly love, he was never far away. She didn't know however if this was a good thing or bad. Good she decided, always good.

_You and your charm creep closer, closer in here, _

This line almost made Lisbon blush. Patrick Jane's charm has squeezed its way into her heart for years now, though she would never admit to anybody this revelation. Nobody had to know the mighty tough as nails senior agent could melt under the gaze of her consultant. Nobody had to know that the million-dollar smile Jane flashed her way from time to time was enough to send a rabble of butterflies into her lower stomach. Just thinking about him had a smile planted firmly on Teresa's face.

_Like a fool for fire I fall, with my pride and all. _

Oh she had fell, Teresa Lisbon had fallen hard for her consultant. Yes, her pride and all. Lisbon took pride in her position at the CBI, she couldn't risk her job over her emotionally unstable consultant. What would the office, her colleagues, her friends say if she strolled into the bullpen one morning with her fingers interlaced with Jane's?

_Like a bomb before explosion, _

Well this summed up Patrick Jane in a single sentence. This also summed up in a single sentence why Teresa Lisbon was travelling home alone and single on such a cold night. He literally was a bomb before an explosion, that explosion either in the form of emotional pain or physical violence towards Red John. Lisbon couldn't go into a relationship knowing it was headed down such a dark road. That wouldn't be fair would it?

_Ticking by your call._

Lisbon smiled, and remembered all the times she had answered her phone with the hope to hear the soft, smooth but masculine voice of Patrick Jane. The thought of spending tonight listening to his voice as they chatted for hours sent a shiver of passion and hunger through her body. Something as small as hearing his soothing voice on the phone was all she wanted. For now.

_You're the wiser one, disguised from greed, _

The wiser one hey, Jane certainly thought he was the wiser one anyway, thought Lisbon. He however isn't wise enough to realize that I am head over heels in love with the man. Lisbon laughed, in love? Surely not. And Patrick Jane was definitely not disguised from greed, but disguised because of greed. It was greed that lead to horrible past and the walls Jane set around himself today. Greed, the reason Lisbon came to know and love Jane and the reason she couldn't know or love him at the same time.

_And I'm just a child who belongs on her knees._

Lisbon laughed out loud at this line and leaned over to change the radio station. She was definitely not a child, and she certainly didn't belong on her knees. She was the strength in the relationship, if it was a relationship of some sort that they had.

Lisbon sighed and contemplated turning around and heading back to the office knowing Jane would be laying awake on his brown couch. Lisbon kept driving though, tomorrow was another day.

**Leave me some love :D**  
><strong>Thanks for reading again. <strong>


End file.
